Bra and Goten
by ysa-chan
Summary: a g/b fic
1. Chapter1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Warning: dbz is not mine or any of its character  
  
  
  
The three friends were at the mall, doing their weekly shopping. They don't get to see each other as much because they are all so busy. Pan just started going to college. While Bra is in her 2nd year in the university. And Marron just opened her new advertising firm. But no matter how busy they all are, they promised that they would keep in touch. And so the weekly shopping just became a habit for them, it was Bra's idea of course. Cause if it were up to Pan, she would rather train with them than go shopping. As for Marron, she was just happy to be with her two friends. They just got out of one shop when suddenly...  
  
"Hey guys, isn't that Goten?"Asked Marron.  
"Yeah, and it looks like he's with the new flavor of the month" said Pan while giggling.  
Marron smiled as she ask" how many does that make now? 20 or 30 girls? But hey, with goten, who's counting?" She and Pan laughed, oblivious to Bra's reaction.  
But I'm counting, Bra thought to herself as she forced a laugh to join the others. Aloud she said," where does he get these girls anyways".  
Pan shrugged as she answer" who knows, hey do you think we should call them and say hi or something?"  
"Nah, he'll probably be embarassed, you know how your uncle is". Bra told her, but inside she said I don't know how many more of these I can take. It's always like this every time I see him, he's with a different girl, doesn't he know how much this is hurting me. What am I talking about!! , Of course he doesn't know, how could he I never tell him my feelings.   
"Oh Bra, you shouldn't have said that"Marron said interrupting her thoughts "knowing Pan, she'll definitely call him now, she'll take every chance to embarrass her uncle". Seeing Pan waving furiously at Goten to get his attention," told yah"she said while chuckling.  
  
Goten finally looked at them. Seeing Pan waving at him, he turned a bit red but ushered his date to their direction."Hey guys, what's up? He greeted when they reached them. Instead of answering they were all looking at his date. He figured they wouldn't say anything unless he introduced them "oh well "he finally said"Daphne, I want you to meet my niece Pan, and these are her friends Bra and Marron".   
  
Marron and Pan said their hellos, and its Bra's turn to greet the date, she faked a smile and said in her sweetest voice"hi, it's always nice to meet one of Goten's girls." what the hell made me say that, she thought in shock. There was silence as everyone stared at her. She looked at her two friends, their eyes are round and their mouths are hanging open. While Goten was speechless, looking at her with unreadable eyes. Daphne was the first to recover, she laughed lightly taking what she said as a joke, but they all knew better. Bra gritted her teeth as she said to herself, Oh great, not only is she pretty, she's nice too. And I acted like a jerk; no wonder Goten doesn't like me. But hey, how dare he introduce her as one of Pans friends, is that all she was to him. I thought I was more than that.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Pan asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. She had no idea why Bra would be so mean to her uncles' date. But knowing her friend there must be a good reason for her comment. She would make sure to ask her later.  
"Well, we are just going to see a movie," replied Daphne looking at the still quiet Goten. She nudged him lightly cause he's not paying attention.  
"What?' Goten asked irritated looking at her date.  
"They asked what we are doing here and I told them we were going to watch a movie," Daphne said looking at him curiously. He seemed affected to what the girl with the blue hair said, Daphne thought. What's going on here?  
  
Goten saw the way Daphne was looking at him and he immediately felt sorry that he snapped at her. It's not her fault that he was confused with Bra's attitude. She had never acted this way towards any of his dates before he wondered what was wrong. Is it cause he introduced her as just one of Pans friends. That couldn't be it, she knows she's more than that, she's my friend too but she's more like a sister to me and I have to admit that I have been so busy I haven't had time to talk with her. She always goes to me for advice when she has a problem, maybe that's it, she has a problem and I have been neglecting her. I would try to talk to her later. Goten thought, Aloud he said" what about you guys, aren't you suppose to be in school?" looking at Bra and Pan." and you at work?" staring at Marron.  
  
"Well duh, its Saturday and you know we always go shopping weekly," answered Pan.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot" he said, looking at Bra he asked, "where's your brother?"  
"I don't know, I'm not like his keeper or anything, "snapped Bra, oh my gosh, why am I acting like this, it's not his fault that I am jealous, she thought.  
"Oh I'm sorry!!! I just thought you might know cause he is, after all your brother!" replied Goten sarcastically, he is getting irritated .He doesn't know what her problem is, but she doesn't have the right to talk to him that way.   
"Hey guys, maybe you should go, you don't want to be late to your movie"Marron said feeling the tension in their little group, and seeing Bra and Goten looking daggers at each other.  
"Okay, bye now, it was really nice meeting you" said Daphne as she pulled on Goten, the tension is not lost on her. She'd never seen him this upset before. Goten just nodded in their direction, as he let himself be led by Daphne. Luckily, when they were alone she didn't ask anything about what happened, hell, he was also confused about the incident.  
  
"What the hell was that about?!?" Marron shrieked at Bra.  
"What???" said Bra in her most innocent voice. "What did I do?"  
"Oh please, don't give me that look" said Marron "If I didn't know better, I would think you were jealous".  
"Me? Jealous over Goten? Are you nuts!!" Bra said defensively, too defensive actually seeing how her two friends were looking at her. But she was more worried in Pan's reaction. Marron, she knows she can bluff, while Pan is a totally different story. She can always read her like a book and the way that she is staring at her now, I can tell she knows something is fishy.   
"Well, Pan aren't you going to ... ahh" Marron started to ask but she was interrupted by a beep, she looked into her purse and got her cell phone. She read quickly and said "my secretary just text me, apparently they need me at the office, so I have to go" looking at Bra she said "but this discussion is far from over".  
  
They said their goodbyes to Marron. Suddenly Bra looked nervously at Pan trying to think of a way to forget the whole Goten episode, she asked "so, where do you want to go now?'   
"Oh no you don't! You are going to tell me what exactly is in your mind. What made you do that? Are you really jealous? When did you start to have feelings for my uncle? And why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Pan rapidly while her hands is in her hips.   
"Whoa, easy tiger, just one question at the time" replied Bra putting her hands in front of her as if to surrender. "Tell you what, I'm pretty tired myself so why don't I tell you on the way home".  
"Fine" said Pan as they went on their way.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its character. I am not making money ... blah....blha...blah  
Warning: There are some bad words in my story.  
  
  
  
Bra is in her room, thinking about her conversation with her friend. She told Pan everything when she was driving her home. After telling her best friend how she feels for Goten she is kind of relive. It's like a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She knows that nothing has changed but at least now she could talk to someone about it. Funny, she never really considered confiding her feelings to anyone, especially Pan; he is after all her uncle. But I should have known that she would understand, I remember she always had a big crush on my brother. As for her feelings now, I do not know. I just hope that she's not in love with Trunks as I am with Goten, for I don't wish anyone to feel this kind of emptiness inside my heart. I can't even remember when it first happened. I always think of him as my brother, the nice brother, that is. I love Trunks but with Goten it's different. I used to follow him around everywhere he goes. He would always bail me out of trouble no matter how irritated he was of me. I remember he use to call me brat when I was little, which is his nickname for me. He would jokingly tell me that I am making his life a living hell. But suddenly it all changed, I grew up. I needed a friend who would understand me, and all the problems of a typical teenager. So we became close friends, I would go to him for advice when I have a problem, he would give comfort when I'm confused. I have always counted on him to be there no matter what. But I noticed that every time he goes on a date I would be disappointed and that's when it hit me; I am jealous and I am in love with my closest friend. I've been trying to get the courage to tell him, but for now I just want to avoid him as much as I can. Maybe if I see less of him in time I would be able to forget. She feels tears starting to pour down her eyes and gave in to the urge and sobbed.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Vegita was on his way to the gravity room when he suddenly heard a faint sound of crying. He realized it was coming from Bras' room, he wondered what was wrong. He flung the door wide open and said in his gruff voice "just tell me who hurt you and I will kill whoever it is".  
Seeing her father in the doorway, Bra tried to hide her face and wipe her tears. She figured it was too late so she just answered "no one hurt me, daddy".  
"Then why the hell are you crying?" suddenly a thought occurred to him "it's not about some guy, is it?" he ask suspiciously.  
"Oh no, definitely not" she answered quickly and saw her fathers' eyes narrowing a bit.   
He knew she was lying to him but it doesn't matter, he would find out who the boy is eventually. Aloud he said " hmn, you better get some rest, we are going to Kakarotto's house tomorrow for some picnic or something".  
Bra smiled at this, she knew how much his father hated the family gatherings they usually have "okay dad". At her answer, Vegita walked out the door. Left to her room alone, she thought, I hope dad doesn't suspect any thing. If he found out I am in love with Goten He's going to be so mad, not that he didn't like the Son family it's just he is so protective of me. Suddenly she realized that she would see Goten on the picnic, thinking of her plan earlier, she wondered if she could get out of it, but knowing her mom, it was not likely.  
She felt so tired after crying her heart out so she decided to sleep even though it was still early.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next day the Z-gang is in the Sons' house for the picnic. They greeted each other warmly, except for Vegita of course. He was apart from everyone; he is leaning on a tree when he suddenly spotted his daughter. There's a look of pain in her eyes, curious as to what is it about, he followed her gaze and to his amazement he is looking straight at Goten and his date. Why would she be so hurt to see them, he thought when it finally dawn on him. Could it be that she like the son of Kakarotto, is that what she was crying about last night? Her daughter wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for that idiot, is she? He asked himself mentally, he shrugged as he thought, well there's only one way to find out, but it will have to wait. He walked inside when Chi-Chi announced that the food is ready.   
  
After eating a hearty meal, everyone started to relax. The guys who are Yamcha, Krillan and Goku are sleeping soundly in the blanket that they put earlier. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and #18 are inside the house cleaning up while talking about their husbands. Trunks, Goten and Daphne are sitting on the bench kidding around. Bra, Pan and Marron are chatting on the other side. Gohan and Picollo are meditating side by side.  
Vegita resumed his position under the tree, thinking about what he saw earlier. It is hard to accept that his daughter is all grown up, that soon she will have to move and have a family of her own. He always felt a special bond with her; she seems to understand him like no other can. He cannot let anyone hurt her, especially not one of Kakarotos' brat. He wanted to confirm his suspicions, so he went to his sons' group and asked Goten in a loud voice "hey brat, you want to spar?"  
  
Goten looked up from where he was sitting, shock written in his face when he looked at Vegeta. They don't usually spar when there was a picnic or party at their houses. He always regarded Vegeta as his second father, but he still confuses the hell out of him. Suddenly realizing that the other man is waiting, he said just to make sure, "you want to spar with me, not Trunks?"  
"Was I looking at Trunks when I ask?" growled Vegeta. By now everyone was looking at them. He saw Bra looked at him worriedly, confirming some of his thoughts. It made him more determined to find out. "Well, I guess you don't want to be humiliated in front of your girl. I understand," he said tauntingly as he turned to walk away.  
"Wait! I'll spar with you" Goten said, not wanting Daphne to see him as a coward. Though he knew that Vegeta's probably going to win. He glances at the direction of his friend, his blue eyes confused as well but he just shrugged.   
  
Both Vegeta and Goten took their battle stance, suddenly there were fighting. They can barely be seen by some of the warriors much less the human eyes. But to those who could see they could tell right away who is winning. Goku sensed that this was more than sparring to Vegeta, its like he wanted to prove something. By the look of his son he was no match for the power the other man was emitting. He was surprise by Vegeta, he usually holds back when fighting their sons. Vegeta threw a ki blast at Goten, seeing that his son had had enough; he stepped forward to interfere when suddenly he felt someone's ki rise. Goku looked at Bra surprised at her power, he heard Bra shout at his father to stop.  
Hearing his daughter, Vegeta stopped fighting with Goten. The boy dropped to the ground barely conscious, Bra started running towards Goten. She scooped him in her arms, crying worriedly as she saw what her father did. Suddenly someone yanked her and Goten fell out of her. She stood and looked up; her father was the one who grabbed her. Without saying a word, he started to levitate in the air taking her with him and started flying towards their home. Everyone left at the picnic stared dumb fondly at the two retrieving figures. Shocked and confused about what just happened.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Capsule Corporation the father and daughter had just arrived. They went inside without speaking to each other. Bra was about to go to her room when his father dragged her towards the living room. Still mad at what Vegeta did to Goten, she just sat silently and waited for him to speak.  
"He's too old for you" Vegeta said quietly.  
"What are you talking about"? Replied Bra.  
"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw the way you were looking at them, and I felt your ki rise when I was beating the hell out of him." Angry now that his daughter would deny the obvious.  
"You could just have asked, you know. You didn't have to hurt him." Bra shouted, who is also getting mad.   
Vegeta snorted crossing his arms, like he always does and said "hmn, like you would have told me the truth. The boy is too fickle; you would end up just getting hurt. And besides he will never see you as anything but a sister." He said this in a rough voice but inside he was aching for his daughter.  
"Don't you think I know that? I didn't ask for this, to feel this constant pain every time I see him. And not be able to do anything while he goes to a different girl ". She said tears flowing in her eyes. "Oh daddy, I don't want to hurt anymore" she said in a defeated voice and cried quietly. She felt arms encircle around her, she leaned her head into his fathers' shoulders and let her self be comforted.  
  
The door burst opened as Bulma walked in. She was about to demand what is going on, but the sight in front of her stopped her. She saw Bra in the arms of Vegeta weeping quietly. Suddenly he looked up, when he felt her presence. Knowing his wife would interfere; he waved his hand to her as if telling her to go away. Normally she would not have listened but she was just so happy that her husband would take the time to comfort his only daughter. The two of them has always been close. She left quietly, knowing that her husband would tell her later about whatever was bothering Bra.  
  
Vegeta doesn't know how to help his daughter, but he would make sure that she forgets about Goten, if it's the last thing he'll do. "That's enough crying Bra, stop wasting your tears for that idiot. You would forget about him and find someone your own age worthy of a princess like you."  
Bra suddenly looked up, shocked at his father's words and said "But how could I find someone else, you don't even allow me to date. Besides it's not that easy to forget someone you loved for so long."   
"Well, you could try, instead of whining about it. From now on I would allow you to date so that you could forget that brat. But I would have to meet them first before you go out with anyone." Saying this Vegeta removed his arms around his daughter, he looked at her to see if she's fine now. He really hopes his plan work for the sake of his only girl. "You go to your room now" he said dismissing her so he could talk to his wife.  
"Thanks dad" Bra said while standing up to obey his father. She went to her room as ordered, thinking about the turn of events that had occurred. She really didn't expect his father to be so supportive of her feelings. Her dad is right she should get over Goten. She doesn't want to feel the emptiness inside of her anymore. She wants to be whole, of not going to sleep each night wanting and hoping to be loved in return. She cannot waste her life on a dream that would never come true. It is hard to move on but she can try.   



	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disclaimer: dbz is not mine or any of its characters  
  
Warning: some bad words.  
  
  
A few weeks after the picnic Trunks and Goten are having a friendly chat at Capsule Corporation. They are relaxing at the front lawn when someone parked in the driveway. They both looked as a tall, dark and handsome young man got out of the car and starts to walk towards the entrance of the house.  
"Hey, who is that?" Goten asked curiously.  
"Oh, just some guy Bra is dating," answered Trunks casually glancing at his friend, "Why... What's wrong?" He inquired when he saw Gotens' astonished yet bothered expression.  
"Since when did Bra start dating? And I thought your father doesn't let her go out yet!!" snarled Goten. He doesn't really know why this is bothering him so much. He felt something inside him tighten at the idea of Bra having a boyfriend.   
"Actually this is their first date. You wouldn't believe the way my dad interrogated him. Honestly, I didn't know how he survived." Informed Trunks while gazing at his friend oddly having no inkling why Goten should be so upset about what he told him.  
"So he beat him up eh" Goten assumed with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but be pleased at hearing this news. The idea of that guy suffering is rather appealing to him.   
"Not really but...." Trunks is interrupted when Bra came out of the house and walks in their direction.  
"Hi guys" greeted Bra when she reached them. "I would like you to meet Matt," she said motioning to his date. Glancing at Matt she said, "Matt, you already know my brother", she said pointing at Trunks and looking in the direction of Goten she says, "This is our friend Goten". She has not seen him since the picnic; she wasn't sure of his reaction to what her father did. But noticing his expression she can tell that he is still irritated about the whole incident.  
"Nice meeting you" Matt said offering his hand at Goten. Noticing that the other person is not going to shake his hands he slowly put it down.   
Goten looked at Matt and just nodded. His mother brought her up with manners but he could not bring himself to acknowledge, much less touch Bras' date.  
"I think we better go" Bra piped in "bye guys" she is puzzled by Gotens reactions to Matt. . If Goten was angry with her dad he shouldn't take it out on her date. She is getting annoyed with his attitude, besides he is the reason why she is going out in the first place .She then decided to just forget about Goten and have a good time.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was babbling about something but Goten wasn't paying attention. He is still looking at the two retrieving figure. Suddenly an idea entered his mind. "Um, Trunks, I've got to go" Goten told his best friend absent-mindedly.  
"What? I thought you are going to stay for dinner," Trunks said questioningly.   
"I just remembered that my mom gave me an errand to do." Goten lied smoothly.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just see you around then " Trunks said disappointment apparent in his voice.   
Gotten just nodded distractedly as he starts to fly in the direction Bra and her date went. Goten decided to follow Bra and Matt. He fells really guilty for leaving Trunks and lying to him but he still pursues the couple to see where they are going.  
  
Bra and Matt went to see a movie and eat dinner at a romantic restaurant; Matt held Bra's hand and started to say sweet stuff to her. While Gotten is still spying, he is really annoyed on what he is seeing and that he is becoming uneasy on the situation. After eating they went home and Matt gave Bra a goodbye kiss.  
  
Seeing this Gotten started to flare up and became so furious. Then Bra went inside and Matt left. Gotten started thinking why he is feeling these things, is it jealousy or just brotherly love. He convinced himself that its just because he is just trying to protect her because Trunks and Vegita is not doing a very good job at it. He decides to talk to Trunks to tell him what he just witnessed. He went to Trunks rooms' window and saw him lying on the bed. He knocked and Trunks let him in.  
l  
"What are you doing here I thought you had some things to do for your mom" Ask Trunks.   
"Forget about that! I have more important things to tell you, I just saw Matt kissing your little sister, and it's only their first date!" Goten said furiously.   
"Whoa..........calm down listen to yourself are you jealous or something. It's just a kiss nothing to worry about." Trunks said mockingly, his suspicions earlier about Gotens feelings for Bra is confirmed.  
"What kind of a guy would kiss his date on their first date?!" Goten said getting mad because Trunks was acting like nothing out of the ordinary is happening.  
"Since you asked...well, I've always known you to kiss girls on your first date sometimes you do even more." Said trunks being honest to his friend. "She was...um, cooperating, wasn't she?" Trunks asked.  
"Well yeah, but that's not the point!" said gotten furiously.   
"What is your point exactly?" asked Trunks who is getting amused at Goten's reaction.   
Goten growled and said to Trunks in a maddened voice, "If you're not going to do anything about this I'm just going to have to talk to your dad!"   
"Be my guest, he's in the gravity room you know where it is... But on second thought I think I'll come with you" Trunks said goading. "This sounds interesting and I wouldn't miss it for the world".   
  
  
Vegita is training in the gravity room when Trunks and Goten interrupted him. What now? He asked himself. Can't a guy have any peace around here? There's always someone to disturb him with his or her problems. He doesn't understand why these humans always make a big deal out of every little thing. He decided to ignore them until his son said something that piqued his interest.  
  
"Dad, Goten wants to talk to you about Bra's date " Trunks said with a silly smile on his face.  
"Oh" Vegita answered as if he didn't give a damn.  
"Yes, well you see I just saw that Matt guy kiss your daughter and as I understand it its only their first date. I thought you'd like to know since Trunks here is acting as if it's nothing." Goten said without the pleasantries and getting to the matter at hand.  
"And how may I ask did you know this?" He really didn't need to ask this question because he already knew the answer. He was about to follow his daughter and the stupid date when he felt a familiar ki. And by what he can tell the person following is not happy at the couple. It looks like his plan is going accordingly.  
"Well..I..um..kinda followed them," whispered the blushing Goten.  
"What did you say?" Vegita asked pretending not to hear what the boy said. "Hmn, I don't see why my daughter's love life is any of your business anyway" He said crossing his arms and then he looked at Goten thoughtfully and said "Oh I see what this is about, you don't want her but you don't like anybody else to have her either".   
"Wh..what are y..you talking a..about?!" Goten stuttered looking as if he is going to have a heart attack.   
Vegita tried not to smile and looked at his son as he threw his head back and started laughing hard. So the boy knows, he's always been a quick one.   
Goten looked at them as if they were crazy. "I'm just looking out for her well being, you know," he said looking at them both.  
"Hmn, we'll see" Vegita said as he walked out of the gravity room and left his laughing son and the confused Goten. He hoped that idiot gets a clue from what he just said.  
Goten realized that he would not get any help from Vegita. And decided to talk to Bra himself. But not today because he really got confused about what Vegita told him. He always thought of Bra as a little sister why would anyone think that he would want her. Sure he's been acting strange all day but that doesn't mean that he is jealous. I'm not, right? He asked himself. He decided to go home and think.  
  
The next day Bra is at her room when she suddenly hears a knock on her window. Seeing that it is Goten, she felt her heart skip a bit. She has been trying to forget about him, but it is hard when she sees him all the time. Like yesterday, she was really looking forward to her date. She thinks Matt is nice plus he's the only one her dad approves of. Then she saw Goten and forgets about Matt altogether. All the time during her date there wasn't a moment that she wished that she were with Goten instead of Matt. And in a way Goten was with her. She felt his ki following them. So trying to make Goten jealous she let Matt hold her hands and kiss her. She knows it wasn't fair to her date but she couldn't help but feel a little hope that Goten feels the same way she does. Another knock on the window took her out of her reverie. She opened it and let Goten in her room.  
"What's up?" Bra questioned.  
"Well I want to talk to you about your date last night." Goten answered while sitting on her bed. "I couldn't help but noticed that you really like that Matt guy."  
"Yeah, so...what's your point? Bra asked peculiarly.  
"I don't think you should go out on a date with him again." Goten said quietly.  
"What?!" Bra shouted getting hopeful and excited at the same time. This is it she thought he's going to tell her that he likes her too.  
"Well...you see I've always thought of you as my sister, I'm concern about you...And I think that guy is a jerk." Goten told her.  
Bra felt like someone just hit her and with that she lost all her hope that Goten might feel something for her other than a sisterly affection. She felt something inside her snap and said angrily "how dare you presume to tell me whom to date! I am not asking for your approval to go out with someone I like!"  
"Damn it Bra! You deserve someone much better than him," Goten said getting angry as well.  
"I don't see why my love life should be any concern of yours. You have no right to do this to me!" Bra said heatedly at Goten.  
Goten stood up and grabbed Bras' shoulder and started to shake her and said furiously "You cant be with him! I wont allow it!".  
"Why ?! Why is this bothering you so much?! What do you care?! Heck, even my brother wasn't this upset when he found out I was allowed to date! Why should you? Tell Me!" She asked anxiously. Goten just stared at her not letting go of her shoulders. She saw the confusion on his eyes and said, "you know what I think? Your jealous and you just don't want to admit it to yourself!"  
Goten let go of her, shocked that Bra would say such a thing and said, "you're crazy! Why would I be jealous its not like I don't have a girlfriend of my own."  
All the anger left Bra and she looks like she's just been defeated and said in a quiet voice "of course you do, how can I forget. It's good that you're happy and have someone in you life but don't you think I deserve the same". Goten just stood there not saying a word looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Just go and leave me alone. Go visit your girlfriend or something." She said sadly and turns her back at Goten.  
  
Goten didn't know what to say so he just decided to leave and follow her advice. He doesn't remember when Bra stated to grow up. But for the first time he saw her as an adult, wanting what everybody seeks for. A love to make them so happy they can almost burst. He stated to think about what she said about his relationship with her girlfriend. Asking him self if he is really contented with Daphne. He is so confused.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Disclaimer: The usual...  
  
Note: Thank you for all of those who reviewed my story. This is my first fic so I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars please bear with me. Sorry this took so long I've been really busy. There are some bad words and drinking in my story.  
  
  
  
Goten is on his way to meet Daphne on a restaurant when he suddenly spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was Bra and her boyfriend Matt, he is thinking of calling out to them and say hi but suddenly changed his mind. It would just get awkward like the last time they met. It has almost been two years since that night in her room where they talked. There has been a strain between them after that incident. They were polite whenever they see each other but their friendship never got back to the way it use to be. He is not sorry for what he said because he did it out of concern for her. But he could not help but miss the closeness he and Bra shared before. At times he would remember what Vegeta said in the gravity room, about him wanting Bra for himself. But as quickly as the thought entered his mind, he banishes the idea from his head for it made him nervous for some reason. A reason he did not want to fathom. So he thought nothing more of it. Arriving at his destination he entered and went to the table where he saw his girlfriend waiting for him.   
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." Goten apologized as he kissed Daphne in the cheeks.  
"That's okay, I just arrived myself." Daphne replied with a smile on her face.  
"So how did the pictorial go?" Goten asked quietly.  
"It was fine but I really missed you. You should have gone with me to Paris; you would have loved it there. That place is amazing but I didn't get to see much sightseeing because of work," informed Daphne. She was a model in Japan and was discovered by some modeling agency from abroad. They saw that she has potential and ever since then she has been working international.  
"I missed you too but you know I cannot just take off like you do. I have responsibilities here," Goten said casually. He is now running his own business. He opened up a cafe (like starbucks) and it is doing really good. He has four stores now and he is thinking of going into franchise.  
  
Daphne was about to respond when a waiter suddenly appear in front of them. They gave their orders and sat in silence for a while. Daphne thought about their relationship for the last two years. She was really surprised that it lasted this long. She is well aware of Gotens' reputation with the ladies and as far as she knows she is the longest girlfriend he ever have. She looked up to say something to Goten when she saw a troubled expression on his face.   
  
"Hey is there something bothering you?" She asked concerned.  
"What... no, nothings bothering me" said Goten absent-mindedly.   
"Are you sure? Come on you can tell me," she said.  
"Really its nothing...It's just that I saw Bra and that Mark guy and I'm feeling a little guilty that I didn't say hi or something," he told her.   
"His name is Matt, as you well know it. And I don't see what's the problem, you must have had a good reason for not greeting them." Said Daphne a little irritated.  
"Yeah, of course" Goten said a sheepishly.  
"And that reason would be..." she trailed off so Goten can continue when the waiter suddenly appeared with their food.  
  
Saved by the food, Daphne thought to herself. It has became really annoying the way Goten keep going on and on about Bra. At first she tried to ignore it but it's painfully obvious to her that Goten has some feelings for the girl. Why he hadn't realized it yet will always remain a mystery to her. She liked Goten or maybe even love him but it's hard to get serious in a relationship when the guy just isn't there. The little time they would spent together they would always come back to one subject, it's always Bra this or Bra that. He is a nice guy and he deserve to be happy with someone he loves, Daphne just hope he becomes aware of his feelings before it's too late. It's apparent that their relationship is going nowhere so she might as well save them both the time and energy. They ate silently and when they finished she brought up the issue.  
  
"Goten I think we need to talk" she said seriously.  
"About what?" Goten looked up from his dessert taking notice of the tone of her voice. "Has something bad happen?" he asked concerned evident in his face.  
"No it's nothing like that, it's just that I don't think we should see each other anymore," she stated.  
"What?! I don't understand...it's been going great so far...why would you want to break up" Goten said clearly agitated.  
"It's obvious that you're in love with..." Daphne is saying when Goten interrupted him.  
"Of course I'm in love with you, you're the longest girlfriend I ever have. How can you even doubt that" Goten cut in heatedly annoyed that his girlfriend doesn't have any faith in him.  
"Oh Goten...you poor guy you really have no idea, do you? Said Daphne, now a little amused that a guy can be so clueless about his feelings. " You know what, I'm not going to tell you because it will ruin the surprise, but since you're a nice guy and all I'm going to give you an advice." she couldn't help when a giggle suddenly escape from her.  
"And what might that be?!!!!" snarled Gotten annoyed that his girlfriend find the situation so amusing.  
"Sometimes the most important thing that we are looking for is just usually right in front of us but we are just too blind to see It." she said dramatically.   
Goten frowned and looked at her strangely when he ask "This is a joke right? Very funny...hahaha...now cut it out!" he growled.  
"No, this is definitely not a joke," said Daphne getting serious again." I just don't see a future between us. I'm sorry but I know one day you will thank me for doing this." she said sincerely.  
"Will you just cut the crap and tell me what's really going on here! Is there someone else? Or is it because I've been so preoccupied with my business?" Goten inquired. "You have to give me some reason why you're doing this."  
"No, no there is nobody else, I would never insult you like that. But you have to admit that we hardly see each other anymore. Ever since you started your business and I go to different places for pictorial and stuff. I just think it would be best for the both of us. Let's not fool ourselves by saying that we love each other when its so clear that we don't" she said putting her hand up when she saw that he was going to interrupt "and let's be honest that somewhere along the way our relationship just turn into friendship. We depend on each other for companionship but we both know that's not going to be good enough. Not that I don't regret that it happened that way but it has, and we have to deal with it so we can move on. And don't you dare insult me by denying any of this because you know that what I'm saying is true." She said before allowing him to speak.  
"I don't know what to say...I..." said Goten dazedly.  
"You don't have to say a anything. Let's just leave it at that and be thankful that we are parting ways in good terms. It has really been fun while it lasted. I hope we can still be friends after this." She said anxiously.  
"Of course" Goten assured her "and I would like to thank you for being honest and making me realize the truth" he said.  
"Well... I hate to do this but I really got to go. I have an appointment with someone." Daphne said awkwardly.  
"Now that you mentioned it I'm supposed to be meeting someone too." Goten said standing up and reaching for his wallet. He put some bills on the table and looked at Daphne "so I guess this is it huh?"  
"Yeah, but hey, I'll give you a call whenever I'm in town. I could always use a good friend," she said enthusiastically also standing up.  
"I'll look forward to it," he said as he came towards her and gives her a hug.   
"Thank you for everything Goten" she said embracing him back. She put a hand on his face and kisses him on the lips briefly. "Consider my advice okay" she said finally letting him go.   
"Goodbye Daphne" he said as he watches her walk out of his life. He saw her look back at him with a smile and disappears around the corner. He turned and stated to go back to his work.  
  
  
Later that day Goten is having a beer at his favorite bar. He usually comes here on Friday nights after work to relax. And boy does he need to loosen up today. After He and Daphne broke up he has been on edge all day. Snapping at anyone who dared cross his path. He is sad about what happen but he has to accept the truth. He likes Daphne but he is not in love with her. Suddenly Trunks is in front of him taking him out of his revere.   
  
"Took you long enough" Goten complained to his friend.  
"Sorry... got stuck in the office." Trunks said pulling up a chair next to Goten. "Have you been waiting long?" he inquired with a smile on his face.  
"No... not really but I'm three beers ahead of you. So you better order fast so you can catch up," he said returning his friends grin.  
"Three? Had a tough day?" He asks with a quirk of one brow.  
"Like you wouldn't believe," he retort.   
"What's that mean?" Trunks asked curiously. He never knew Goten to drink more than his share of alcohol.  
"Nothing" Goten dismissed. "So how was your day dear? He asked in a teasing voice, not wanting to broach the subject of his breakup yet.  
  
Trunks fell for his joking manner and talked about his work. And man did he talk. He babbles about his new projects to his new secretary to his new apartment and how he liked his independence and so on and so forth. Goten was glad for the distraction he didn't really want to dwell on his misery. He has a good life and has accomplished far more than what others had expected from him. He has a successful business that he established by himself. He had a new home, a few cars and some luxuries to prove the fruit of his achievements. But despite all that he felt something missing in his life. The emptiness he knows only a wife and child could fulfill. He presumes he already found that in Daphne but He guessed wrong. Trunks interrupted his musing by waving his hand in front his face.  
  
"Earth to Goten..Are you still here?" Trunks asked annoyed that he is being ignored.   
"Yeah...sorry" he apologized   
"Are you okay? Did something happened in your office or something," he asked seriously, starting to be concern at his friends' behavior that night.  
"Well, you know just the typical day, schedule mix-ups, costumers complaints and some cash missing. Oh by the way did I mention that Daphne broke up with me today," he said to his friend nonchalantly.  
"What?! And you didn't tell me this sooner" shocked that Goten let him chatter endlessly when this just happened to him." Tell me what happened" Trunks said seriously.  
  
And so Goten proceeded to tell him the events of his break up. After finishing his tale Goten Looked at Trunks expectantly. Knowing that his friend would always be truthful to him that's why he values his opinion.  
  
"Well, I think she has a point there buddy, I mean you two really grew apart. And you shouldn't blame your self either cause she's not here most of the time anyway." Trunks said.  
"But still I should have tried harder to make it work" Goten argued.  
"Even if you did that, it still wouldn't make a difference cause you are not in love with her." Trunks said.  
"But what about that advice? Was that weird or what?" Goten asked puzzled. He looked at Trunks when he saw that his friend groan quite loudly" What?" he inquired.  
"Oh Goten, with all the brilliance you have showed in your business..." Trunks trailed off while shaking his head "I don't see why you still don't get It." said trunks knowing Gotens' feelings for his sister.  
"Are you saying that I'm an idiot or something?" asked Goten indignantly.  
"If the shoe fits," mumbled Trunks  
"Hey, I heard that...you should be nicer to me you know, I just had my heart broken." Goten said ignoring the fact that his best friend just called him stupid.  
"Broken my ass, you just can't stand that she break it up before you could." Trunks said teasingly.  
"Well I say there's a first time for everything" Said Goten.   
"I better go, I'm beat and after all that we drink I might fall asleep on you." Trunks said getting up. "Oh by the way did your mom tell you there's going to be a dinner at capsule corp. tomorrow?"  
"No, I haven't talk to her in awhile. Why? What's the occasion?" asked Goten.  
"I don't know some announcement or something" Trunks shrugs and continued, "Everyone's going to be there, so come okay."   
"Yeah, I'll be there. Take care." He said to his retrieving friend.  
"Thanks, you too." said Trunks as he went on his way.  
  
Goten also stood up and left, a little tipsy for drinking too much beer. He arrived home safely and went to bed. The last thought in his mind before he fell asleep was that he is going to see Bra tomorrow. And with that he fell asleep with a silly smile on his face.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual...  
  
  
  
Everyone is at capsule corps for the dinner Bulma planned. She usually made the food with the help of Chichi whenever they have a get together. But today she has hired someone to cater for her and she only do this when there was a special occasion. That's why everyone was curious as to what is going on. All of them tried in their own subtle way to get her to spill the beans. But she would just smile at them mischievously and then she would move on to mingle with the rest of the guest. Only she and Vegeta knew the reason for these festivities. And she will not tell them until she was well and ready. She watches every one of her friends and she is happy that they would share this joyous occasion with her. They have been through a lot together and she regarded them all as her family. She looked at the direction where her husband was; he is glaring at Goku while the other man gobble up his food while saying something to Vegita. By the look of his husband it is clear that he is disgusted with Goku. But they all knew better because in a strange way the two full-blooded sayains acted more like they were siblings. But the truth of the matter is they act more childish than Trunks and Goten were when they were kids. But she knows that Vegita could always count on Goku. And his husband is not really taking the situation well. When everyone looked content and happy she decided it was time to make the announcement. By clapping her hands she drew every ones attention to her.  
  
"Everyone, I ask all of you here today so you could share this special day with us. You know that I regard everyone here as part of our family so..." she stopped when she heard Vegita and Picollo snorted in unison. At this everyone couldn't help but laugh. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," she said this glaring at the namek and the prince she continued her speech as soon as she got every ones attention back to her." As you all know my daughter Bra has been dating Matt for almost two years but they have decided to make their relationship official by getting married!" Bulma said excitedly.   
  
Everyone went to Bra and congratulated her with hugs and kisses. All of them wishing her well, Some are even giving her advise about having a baby. But oblivious to all of them is a figure that stood still without moving an inch and a shocked expression on his face. Amid all of what is happening they didn't see him flinch when Bulma announced the engagement.  
  
Goten stood frozen in his position. He is looking at everything around him like it was in slow motion. When Bulma announced the engagement of her daughter it finally dawn on him .The feelings he had for Bra and it hit him real hard seeing everything that's been happening in the past few years in a flash. The way Bra gazed at him wearing her heart on her sleeve, the hurt look she has when he has a new girlfriend. The day he realize that Bra has a date, the jealousy he felt although never admitted even to himself. But in the midst of all this two voices keep playing over and over in his mind: Daphne and Vegita. But now that he realized what they meant it's too late. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him and when he returns the gaze he found himself looking at Bra. There is something in those blue eyes that he couldn't read. All of a sudden he is overwhelm with all this new emotions for her and so he finds himself look away. He felt the room go smaller and smaller and he felt that he couldn't breath. If he was certain of one thing in his life, he knew that he has to get out of there before he made a fool out of himself. He headed towards the door and flew from that place as fast as he could.  
  
  
Bra accepted all their congratulations with a smile on her face. All of them already gave her their well wishes except for one person. She looked at where he is standing to see if he is going to approach her but what she saw gave her pause, for she is looking at someone who is so shock he couldn't even move. And then he suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Shock was an understatement to describe his expression, because he looked like a man who has just been given a revelation. Hope was the first thing that came to her mind and then he suddenly looked away and walked out the door. She shook her self mentally; She promised her self that night in her room that she would not torture her self any longer. And truth be told she rarely think about him any more. She has finally found her happiness with Matt. Bra does love him, it is not the kind of love that she had for Goten but it will do for now. Dismissing Goten out of her mind she looked up at Matt and she saw him smiling at her with his eyes filled with love.  
  
But Bra wasn't the only one who noticed the expression on Gotens' face. Trunks saw that his friend finally came to terms with his feelings for his sister. It's a shame that he has to find out in this kind of situation. He was about to follow his best friend when Vegeta blocked his path.  
  
"So he finally realized it." Vegeta said with the usual smirk on his face.  
"It's too bad though that he has to find out this way." Trunks said unhappily to his father "I have to go to him, he might need me"  
"I say it's about time that the boy finds out, took him long enough" Vegita told him. "But you can't follow him. He needs to be alone right now." This was said in a commanding voice.  
"Oh?! I didn't know you cared" Trunks said in a sardonic voice. He is annoyed that his father is stopping him from consoling his friend.   
"I don't. Fine do what you want but you know I'm right." Vegita said offhandedly to his son.  
"Why are you so interested in Bra and Goten anyway? I would have thought you're the last person who would want them together." Trunks said changing the subject because he knows that his father has a point about giving Goten some space.  
"Anybody is better than that weakling she is going to marry even if it's Kakaroto's brat," he said gruffly. "And besides for all the indifference your sister is showing I know that she still feels for him."  
"I just hope everything works out fine," Trunks said.  
"Humph, He better think of something fast before he looses her for good"" Vegita said walking away.   
  
  
Goten was lying on the bed of his hotel room looking up at the ceiling. There was an emergency business trip he has to attend in America. His assistant was supposed to be the one to attend but got sick at the last minute. In a way it became a blessing in disguise for him because he needed to think about what to do with Bra. He has been debating with himself for the last month or so whether to tell her that he loves her. She looked so happy in the engagement party that just the thought of telling her makes him feels guilty. What if he told her and she doesn't feel the same? I would just ruin everything by confusing her. If only he has realized his emotions earlier none of this would have happened. Suddenly the phone besides him rings...  
  
"Hello" Goten answered  
"Goten, listen man I think you should go home now" Trunks said without preamble.  
"What? Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Goten asked worriedly.  
"Yes everyone's fine I just think you should know that Bra is getting married in two days" Trunks said frantically.  
"Two days!!! Why so sudden? Is she pregnant or something?" Goten asked  
"What?! No..Do you have any idea what my dad would do to Matt if that happens" Trunks said.  
"Then why the hurry?" asked Goten  
"I don't know, I'm just surprise as you especially when I heard that it was Bra's idea. Matt just went along with it." Trunks explained. "When does you conference ends?" he asked   
"Three days" Goten answered  
"Goten, I know how you feel about Bra and I think that it's about time that you do something about it. Because if you don't you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Trunks advised.  
"Oh gosh Trunks ... how did I manage to make such a mess of things. I mean I think everybody knew how I felt except me. What if it's too late? What if she doesn't love me anymore?" Goten asked desperately.  
"I think deep down you've always known how you feel for her but you just don't want to acknowledge it because of your age difference. And it's no use asking those questions. Whatever her answer might be doesn't matter just as long as you tried." Trunks said  
"You are right. I just can't give up without putting up a fight. I'll fly back tonight as soon as I can. And the first thing I'm going to do is talk to Bra." Goten said with determination in his voice.  
"Now you're talking. Okay then I'll see you later." Trunks said   
"Thanks man" Goten said sincerely to his friend.  
"It's nothing, I know you would do the same for me." Trunks said.  
"Okay bye" Goten said then hung up the phone.  
  
  



	6. Chapter6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual....  
  
  
It was nighttime when Goten arrived at capsule corps. to confront Bra, he didn't even go home to freshen up. He knew that he has no time to waste, if he's going to confess his feelings it has to be now before he loses his courage. He went to the garden because that's where he felt Bras' ki. He saw her sitting on a bench looking up just staring at the stars. She looks so beautiful; her hair was bound in a single braid and she wore a white nightgown that showed her figure. He had to be blind not to have seen how magnificent she was. She suddenly stood up and started walking away. He stepped from the shadow of the trees and called out to her.  
  
"Bra" Goten said softly.  
  
She froze in mid-stride as she turned slowly towards him, her eyes seeking him in the dark. When she found Goten her eyes widened as if she did not believe what she saw. There was an awkward silence as she continued to stare at him. She has no idea what to think of his sudden appearance at their house at this time of night.   
  
"Goten, what are you doing here?" she asked him incredulously.  
  
Goten had planned what he would say and how he would say it but at that moment he could not remember a thing. He glanced nervously around him trying to think of what to tell Bra. But for the life of him no thought came to mind.  
  
"I Love You," he suddenly blurted out. He didn't mean to declare it like that but it just came out. He saw as her eyes widen and her lips part in shock and then she turned around and walked away from him. "Bra, wait" he said as he started to follow her.  
  
Bra ignored Goten and just tried to walk as far away from him as she could. She could not believe what she just heard. She has been waiting all her life to hear that from him. But now that he has she doesn't know what to do. She is getting married in two days and here is Goten saying that he loves her. She hated him for saying the one thing she has prayed for to hear at this point in time when it was already too late. Suddenly he reached for her and tried to stop her from walking away.   
  
"Bra, would you please listen to me?" Goten pleaded with her.  
"No" she said while shaking her head.  
" I have fallen in love with you hopelessly and completely and I have came here to ask you, no to beg you..." he stopped when he felt Bra jerked away from him.  
"No!" she repeated starting to walk away again.   
"Daphne and I had broken up and I know you have feelings for me but I was just too blind to notice It.," he said bluntly and that finally got her attention as she turned to face him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that your relationship has ended, but that has nothing to do with me," she said coldly.   
"Listen Bra, all my relationships didn't work because deep down I've always wanted you. Maybe I was waiting for you to grow up, heck, I don't know. But now I'm certain that I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life. I want to be with you forever and I don't think I can live without you." he said desperately.  
"I don't know what you think you would accomplish by coming here but I'm getting married in two days and there is nothing you can do about it!" she shouted.  
"Have you heard a word I've said?!! Goten roared angrily at her.  
"Oh I heard you, but what do you expect me to do?! Jump for joy that you've finally realized your feelings and abandon the man who has shown me nothing but his love and kindness!" Bra yelled, "I can't help but wonder why...why now when it's already too late..." she whimpered.  
  
Goten felt so frustrated that she would not listen to him. He didn't know what else to say to let her know how he feels. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips with all the love and passion that he felt for her. She stood still at first too shocked by what happened and then she finds herself surrendering to the kiss with the same intensity as Goten. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond to him. Love and desire that she thought were long gone swept through her, until her thoughts clouded her passion. Images of Matt went through her mind as she became aware of what she was doing. Guilt washed away her ardor as she broke the kiss.   
  
"You shouldn't have came here," she whispered.   
"Bra..." he rasped in her ear.  
"No...I can't be with you Goten, you have to leave," she said while stepping away from him.  
"Bra please don't do this," he said trying to reach for her again.  
"I can't...I'm sorry...I...I can't" she sobbed turning away from him.  
  
She started running out of the garden as she made her way to the house. She heard Goten call out to her but she ignored him. Tears blinded her by the time she reached her room. She paced around the room trying to control her emotions. She is so distress she didn't know weather to laugh or cry. Forgetting him was the hardest thing she ever did in her life and to hear him say that he loves her now was so devastating. Why does he have to come here and make a mess of everything? No, there is no mess, she reminded herself, she is getting married in two days and that was that. But how can she marry Matt when she can still feel her lips tingle with Gotens' kiss? She felt so guilty just thinking about what she did, Matt doesn't deserve to be treated that way. She was wrong to assume that she finally got rid of her feelings for Goten, because when she heard his declaration of love she felt all her resolve going down the drain. She is so confused and she doesn't know what to do. She threw herself at her bed and cried her heart out.  
  
  
Goten hardly slept last night after talking to Bra. He is feeling desperate at the moment. He must have called her about ten times all afternoon but she still wouldn't speak to him. He even tried to ask Trunks for help to convince Bra to listen to what he has to say but she still refused to talk to him. He has to face the possibility that he had lost. He hated to admit it but it seems that Bra really felt some sort of affection for Matt. Did that mean that she doesn't love him anymore? But after the way she responded to his kiss last night he wasn't so sure. He decided he would try one last time, if she didn't give him some sign that there was hope he would give up. If she was truly happy to be with Matt, he has no other choice but to let her go no mater how painful it is for him. Goten flew in the direction of Capsule Corps. He was about to land when he saw two figures hugging each other. He went closer to catch a glimpse of whom it was but what he saw broke his heart. It was Bra and Matt, embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't stand the sight in front of him any longer so he turn to leave. He flew around aimlessly trying to control the rage inside of him that he knew he has no right to feel. He had recognized the truth the moment he saw them together. That Bra is going to marry Matt and not him. He has to deal with that fact somehow and accept it.   
  
Goten wanted to let his parents know that he was back plus he really didn't want to be alone right now so he decided to go visit his parents. He landed near the house and seeing the front door open he walks in. Chichi is cooking dinner and Goku is doing sit-ups while waiting for the food. They both look up when they saw him enter the house.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here? I thought you have a conference or something." Goku asked his son.  
"Well yeah I did but it finished sooner than I expected" Goten lied not saying the true reason he was back early.  
"Have you eaten already? Why don't you stay for dinner? " Chichi asked.  
"Not yet, but I'm really not that hungry" Goten replied  
"Are you okay dear? You're not sick are you?" Chichi asked worriedly and went over to his son to check his temperature.  
"I'm in good health mom, don't worry," he answered smiling at his mother.   
"I think this is the first time I've heard you say that. I never knew you to pass on your mothers' cooking before. Are you sure you're alright?" His father asked becoming concerned as well.  
"Gees, I'm fine really," Goten said laughing quietly becoming amused by their reaction of his refusal to eat. "I'll stay for dinner, okay," he agreed not wanting his parents to fuss over nothing.  
"It's good that your meeting finished early," Chichi said changing the subject.  
"Why is that?" Goten asked curiously.  
"So you could attend Bras' wedding of course," Chichi said looking at Goten strangely. "You did know that she's getting married tomorrow, right?" Chichi asked his son.  
"Yeah I heard" Goten said glumly he doesn't want to be reminded of Bra right now "but I'm not going" he mutters.  
"What do you mean you're not going? Don't be ridiculous of course you will go. Bra is your friend and you have to be there to show your support." Chichi said in a commanding tone.  
"I'm sorry mom but I've decided not to attend. Bra is marrying Matt, not me. It wouldn't make a difference if I go, she would still be his wife whether I am there or not." Goten said his voice turning hard.  
"You listen to me young man, I am your mother and you..." Chichi started getting angry with his son when her husband interrupted her.  
"That's enough Chichi..." Goku said to his wife. "I think Goten is old enough to make his own decisions. If he doesn't want to attend then don't force him"  
"Thanks dad" Goten said giving his dad an appreciative glance. "I think I'll skip dinner," he said staring nervously at his mother who looks like she would like to skin Goku alive.  
  
Goten walked out the door in haste before her mothers' anger exploded. His father rarely stands up to his mother and he is grateful that he did it in his defense. He didn't want to be the cause of his parents fight but he could not bring himself to attend Bras' wedding. There are some things a man can stand and things he could not. And watching Bra get married is an event he does not wish to witness. With that decision in mind he went to the nearest bar he could spot to get so roaring drunk that he wouldn't be able to tell what day it was. And if he was lucky maybe by the time he sobered up Bra was already married and on her way to her honeymoon.  
  
  
NOTE: Thanks again for all the reviews. I will probably post the next chapter after two days if I'm not too busy. 


	7. Chapter7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual...  
  
Note: I'm really, really sorry if this chapter took so long. I know I said I would finish it in a couple of days but I didn't have the time to write. I will try to finish the next part sooner. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter cause I'm not sure if I should make some changes. I would really appreciate your suggestions.   
  
( ) = author's note  
[ ] = thinking  
  
  
  
Bra stared at her reflection in the mirror. Today is her wedding so there should be a smile on her face instead of the gloomy expression she have on. Her dreams of having a loving husband and a family of her own would finally come true. She would be married to a handsome, kind and wealthy young man who would give her anything she wished for. But is this what she really wants? The truth is after her conversation with Goten the other night she doesn't know what she would like anymore. She couldn't help but wonder if she is doing the right thing. Suddenly the door open as Bulma walks in taking her out of her musing.  
  
"My goodness! What do you think you are doing just sitting there looking at your self?" her mother asked in exasperation. "You should be getting ready; you have to be in church in one hour."  
"Do I?" she answered unconcernedly still not moving from her position.  
"Oh, I know what this is about," Bulma said with a grin, understanding her daughters' dilemma. "You are having wedding jitters, aren't you?" she inquired.  
"No...Yes...I don't know!" she snaps anxiously flinging her arms as she stood up. She couldn't very well tell her mother that she's having second thoughts because of Goten. She finally stood up and paced as she asks Bulma all the questions that has been bothering her. "What if I made a mistake in my decision? What if Matt is not the right guy for me? What if I become miserable? What if..." She felt her mother's hands on her shoulder to stop her from her outburst.  
"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be fine, you'll see " Bulma said soothingly as she embraced her daughter.   
"I'm so confused" Bra said in a bleak voice as she steer her mother to bed so they could sit down. "Mom, how...when did you know that dad is the one for you?" she asked.  
"Before we were married we would always come to blows. As you may have noticed your father isn't really the sweetest guy in the world. " She started. "Anyway, one day I got so mad at him that I told him to leave. But when he left that's when I realized that I could not live without him. I was so afraid that he would never return to me so I ask Goku to find him. When he came back he proposed to me." Bulma finish. (I'm guessing here)  
"But how did you know?" Bra insisted, "How can you be so sure?"  
"When someone walks into your life and he's the right person for you, you wouldn't be able to let him slip away. And you'll always know it here," Bulma stated pointing at her heart. "Oh, I can't believe my baby's getting married," she said after a few moments of silence hugging her daughter once again.   
"I love you, mom" Bra said tearfully returning her mothers embrace.  
"I love you too, honey" Bulma replied, but after a few seconds she stood up. "Now enough of this, your going to ruin your make up. Come on, I'm going to help you dress" she said pulling on her daughter arms.   
  
  
  
An hour later, Bra is waiting at the back of the church with her family and two best friends. Pan is going to be her maid of honor and Maron would be her brides' maid. They tried to start a conversation with her, but stopped when they noticed that she wasn't paying attention. Her gaze roams aimlessly over the crowd all the way through the altar where Matt is waiting for her. The wedding procession has started and now it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up as they heard the tune of the traditional wedding song. Bra placed her hand on Vegita's arm and began to walk to the altar. However Bra is unaware of everything that's going on around her, because she is currently having a conversation with herself.  
  
[What are you doing?!] Bra's panicked mind yelled at her as her father led her down to Matt, [You cannot marry this guy! You should run now!]  
[I can't just leave him here!] She answered quietly, [Besides he loves me.]  
[The question is do you love him?!] her mind asked heatedly.  
[Yes!] Bra replies angrily, thinking that she's gone crazy given the fact that she's actually talking to herself.  
[But not as much as you love Goten!!] her mind scolded. [And don't you dare argue with me cause you know I'm right. Run Quick! Before it's too late!]  
[You're right, I can't do this] she agreed as her father put her hand on Matt's.  
  
Bra started to pull her right hand from Matt while her free hand grasped her skirt; she was ready to dash out of there when the door crashed open. Everyone turn their heads to find out who caused the commotion. Goten is standing at the doorway wearing a determined expression on his face. He looks like he just got out of bed his hair was uncombed and his clothing in disarray. Then he started to walk unsteadily down the aisle. The crowd started murmuring but stopped when he reached the Altar.   
  
"Goten..." Bra whispered in astonishment   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Matt asked furiously.  
  
Goten grinned drunkenly at Bra then growled when he saw that Matt was holding her hand. He turned his icy glare at Matt then he took hold of Bra's other hand. But Matt wouldn't let go of her so Goten punched him directly in his jaw. The other man flew over the window due to Goten's sayian strength. (Don't worry Matt's not dead just badly hurt...I think) Everybody gasped in shock and disbelief but before anyone could interfere Goten turns his head toward the priest.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Marry us already." Goten said impatiently. (He's drunk that's why he is so rude to the priest...sorry)  
"Of...of course..." stuttered the poor priest who became so frighten by what he just witness that he quickly complied. He didn't bother to prolong the sermon and just moved on to the important part.   
"Do you...ah, young man take Bra, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest ask nervously.  
"I do" Goten answered confidently while looking at Bra who has a daze expression on.  
"Do you Bra, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked turning to the young woman who appears to be unaware of the whole world. She didn't respond for a whole minute so he glanced at the young man to see his reaction. The scowl on Goten's face convinced the priest that he should ask again. "Miss, you really should answer...Miss? Miss?" said the priest who waved his hand back and forth to get her attention.   
  
  
Bra's mind seemed to drift off after seeing Goten punch Matt. Everything seemed to happen in a strange, unfocused series after that, progressing either so quickly she missed them totally, or so slowly each instant seemed to take forever. A persistent voice in the background kept on interjecting in her scattered brain. It took her a while to realize that someone was actually trying to talk to her at a time like this.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?!" she asked angrily at the priest who wouldn't stop pestering her.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest declared hurriedly after hearing the word 'yes' from the girl. "You may kiss the bride" he said quickly, he was so distraught he left before the couple could kiss.   
  
  
Bra's eyes widen in shock when she heard the priest's words. But before she could react Goten kissed her softly on the lips then swept her off her feet. She hadn't realized how drunk he was, she feared that they would tumble over because he is swaying so much but he steadied himself after a while. Still too stunned to move, she didn't complain when Goten carried her out of the church. She glance over the crowd to see her friends and family's reaction, everyone has a horrified expression on their face. But to her amazement she saw Vegita and Goku grinning like idiots. She finds it hard to believe that she just got married without her knowing it, what's more incredible is that she ended up marrying another man instead of her fiancé. But for the first time she realized there's nothing to worry about because she managed to marry the right man in the end. Now if only he wouldn't fall down before they can make their escape.  



End file.
